Elementor
Upon level 60, a Magician may job change into an Elementor. The Elementor's ranged Area of Effect spells make them one of the best damage-dealing classes. However, unless they have a specific high-defense build, they have trouble tanking, and will probably die more quickly then, say, an Area of Effect Knight of the same level. Still, Elementors are a valuable member of any party due to the sheer amount of damage they can do, and the fact that they can do it to all foes in an area, taking out large chunks of multiple monsters’ HP with one spell. Elementors have the ability to manipulate the elements. They can cast Area of Effect spells such as Poison Cloud, Sandstorm and Meteo Shower. Many of their spells have very dramatic graphics. All Elementor skills require a staff to cast; it is not possible to use Elementor spells with a wand. An Elementor's abilities include not only offensive spells of every element, but also buffs to increase the damage of certain elements. Due to their mastery of the elements, they can deal large amounts of damage to monsters by choosing a spell of the element that the monster is weak against. Elementors are one of the most effective AoE classes in the game, partially due to the fact that they can tailor their spells to take advantage of the weakness of whatever they are fighting, and partially due to the variety of effects their AoEs have. Elementors are also notorious for the extreme graphical lag some of their skills can cause when cast on a large number of enemies, especially Windfield and Sandstorm. Elementor is sometimes shortened to Ele or misspelled as Elementer. Builds Elementors serve double duty as 1) An AoE class, and 2) A 'nuking' class. This duality has given rise to two predictable most common builds: * Area of Effect. These builds are generally oriented around either solo or FS-assisted Area of Effect leveling. ** The most common build is 60-70 INT, and all other points into STA. * 'Nuking'. These builds are generally oriented around blowing stuff up. ** The stereotypical nuke build is full INT, but a small portion of STA might be added. ** This build is not built for conventional Elementor Area of Effect combat. Hit-and-Run tactics with Windfield are most common with this build, as well as teaming with a Knight or other Area of Effect class and letting their partner tank the mobs. Role in PvP Elementors (especially below level 80) lack the straight-up survival ability of other classes, and are virtually always one-hitted by skills such as Asalraalaikum or Penya Strike. However, Elementors have a unique and very powerful Player versus Player weapon in the form of Windfield. Any Elementor who plans to fight other players at all must max Windfield, and when they get it, max Wind Master as well. The advantages of Windfield are as follows: * Deals significant damage -- the best of any cooldownless Ele skill. Windfield can make short work of most low-STA players (Jesters, Rangers, Blades, etc). * Has a 'slowdown' effect. As anyone who has been hit by it knows, Windfield slows the motion of anyone who is hit by it. A lot. This is good for staying out of reach of melee classes (read: Billposters). * No cooldown. You can chain a good 4 or 5 Windfields together. Not so with any of the higher-damaging spells such as Avalanche. * Is Area of Effect. You can hit any number of people with this, and have all of the aforementioned advantages come into play on each one of them. * Creates lag. Slower computers cannot process the awesomeness that is Windfield, and their computers will lag when it is cast. This can be used to your advantage, to get a few extra hits in, or to make a run for it. To be fair, here are some of Windfield's disadvantages as well: * Slowish cast. It takes about two seconds to cast. In game-time, a lot can happen in two seconds. That Billposter intent on asal-ing you into next week can catch up, that Jester can Penya Strike you before you have a chance to crush them like a bug, and so on. * Can hit party members. If you're in a Player versus Player party that includes, say, a Blade, they will not be very happy with you: The splash AoE damage from Windfield and other Area of Effect skills hits allies as well as enemies. So either fire off your salvo before they enter, after they're dead, or pick a different target. * Creates lag. This can sometimes backfire and lag up the person who's casting Windfield. Also, normal lag may create position-lag, which is what can cause someone on the other side of the Arena to somehow hit you with their melee anyway. Skills All Elementor skills require a staff to cast. They cannot be cast with a wand, unlike Magician skills. Category:Class